Cosmetics and cosmetic-related products come in a variety of packages and packaging materials. For example, lipstick may be packaged in tubes as a paste or bottles as a liquid, finger nail polish may be packaged in single color containers or multi-color containers. The packaging itself may be glass, plastic, metal or other materials, and the shapes of the packages are as varied as the cosmetics themselves.
For the most part, individual types of cosmetics are sold to the consumer in individual packages. A tube of lipstick, a bottle of finger nail polish, a canister of facial powder, an eyebrow pencil, a bottle of rouge, for example. There are examples of multi-component packaging for cosmetics. However, typically the multi-packs are the same type of cosmetic. Complimentary shades of eyebrow pencil, complimentary shades of eye shadow, and complimentary shades of rouge, for example. Also common are combination packages of a cosmetic product and an accessory. Facial powder combined with a powder puff and a mirror, lipstick combined with an applicator brush, and eye shadow combined with an applicator pad, for example.
To the best of applicants' knowledge, there is not a combination package of the typed disclosed herein that allows for the mixing and matching of two separate cosmetics or cosmetic-related products to form one packaging unit. Finger nail polish and lipstick, lipstick and eye liner, or eye shadow and lipstick, for example. Such a combination cosmetic package would be advantageous both to the cosmetics manufacturer, allowing the sale of two complimentary products in one package, and to the cosmetics user, allowing the purchase and compact transport of two complimentary cosmetic products. It is to this combination cosmetic package that the present specification is directed.